Walking Dead (TV Series)
Category:ArticlesCategory:Programs The Walking Dead is an American television series that first began airing in October of 2010. The series was produced by Frank Darabont and based on The Walking Dead comic book series by Robert Kirkman, published by Image Comics. The Walking Dead follows the journey of Georgia police officer Rick Grimes as he awakens to a world that has been overrun by zombies. Traveling across the state of Georgia, Rick finds other survivors of the zombie plague and together they struggle to survive in a world that no longer makes any sense to them. Cast Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Notes & Trivia * First mainstream television series that focuses primarily on zombies. * Special effects for The Walking Dead was provided by Stargate Studios. * The first episode of the series, "Days Gone Bye" ran 1½ hours. The regular episodes from the series ran 1 hour each. * The Walking Dead was the cover feature article on the December 3rd, 2010 edition of Entertainment Weekly. * Shortly before the broadcast of the season one finale, "TS-19", rumors began to circulate that series developer Frank Darabont had fired the entire writing staff. Executive producer Gale Anne Hurd provided an interview to Entertainment Weekly, correcting the oversight and confirming that none of the staff writers had been fired. "It's completely inaccurate," she told EW exclusively. "In the writers' room, there are people that have set up other projects that will be their first priority if their own series is picked up as a pilot or if it’s a series. I think Eglee just decided that he wants to run his own show." "The Walking Dead Writers Not Fired!"; Alexandra; Movies Online.ca * Classically trained British actor Andrew Lincoln, who plays the lead role of Rick Grimes in the series, was completely unprepared for the sort of visceral entertainment he would be providing. When describing the scene in episode two, "Guts" where Lincoln and young co-star Steven Yeun were required to smear zombie intestines across their body to mask their scent, Lincoln expressed great discomfort saying, "Please! This is not what I signed up for!" Entertainment Weekly; December 3rd, 2010; page 30 * Actor Jon Bernthal, who plays the role of Shane Walsh found that not all of the show's viewers appreciated his character's exploits, in particular, his mother. "She texted me," Bernthal stated, "How dare you be in the woods with another man's wife!" Entertainment Weekly; December 3rd, 2010; page 31 * The primary setting of the first season of the show was Atlanta, Georgia, birth place of series co-star Robert "IronE" Singleton. IMDB; IronE Singleton; Biography * Actress Melissa McBride also works as a casting director in Atlanta, Georgia which is where the majority of season one takes place. * On March 8th, 2011, series creator Robert Kirkman offered an open invitation to controversal sitcom star Charlie Sheen to come join the cast of the show for season 2. Kirkman is quoted as saying, "Charlie call us, we will totally make that happen. We'll do whatever you want." Lillian "Zenbitch" Standefer; SCIFI Mafia; March 8th, 2011 * Director Frank Darabont, makeup artist Greg Nicotero and cast members Andrew Lincoln, Sarah Wayne Callies, Jon Bernthal, Laurie Holden and Emma Bell all attended the "Walking Dead" panel at the San Diego Comic-Con in 2010. * Actor Chandler Riggs, who plays Carl Grimes, was born in Atlanta, Georgia which is where season one of The Walking Dead takes place. * Actor Norman Reedus, who plays Daryl Dixon, was voted one of three breakout TV stars to watch in 2011 by Entertainment Weekly readers' choice, owing largely to his performance in season two of The Walking Dead. Entertainment Weekly; January 13th, 2011; #1189 * Laurie Holden, Jeffrey DeMunn and Melissa McBride all appeared in The Mist which was directed by Frank Darabont. * The Walking Dead Season One was released on DVD and Blu-ray by AMC and Anchor Bay Entertainment on March 8th, 2011. * The Walking Dead won the 2011 Saturn Award for the category of Best Television Presentation. * Actor Andrew Lincoln was nominated for the category of Best Actor on Television at the 2011 Saturn Awards for his role on The Walking Dead. He lost to Stephen Moyer of True Blood however. * Glen Mazzara replaced series co-creator Frank Darabont as showrunner for The Walking Dead with season two. Darabont was still credited as executive producer on the episodes however. "Glen Mazzara Replaces Frank Darabont as Walking Dead Showrunner"; TV Guide.com; July 27th, 2011 * Greg Nicotero became an executive producer on the series beginning with season two. * Paul Gadd, Scott M. Gimple and Evan Reilly joined the show as producers on season two. Seasons Season One |- | 2 | "Guts" | Michelle Maxwell McLaren | Frank Darabont | November 7th, 2010 |- | colspan="6" align="left" | |- | 3 | "Tell It to the Frogs" | Gwyneth Horder-Payton | Charles H. Eglee & Jack LoGiudice | November 14th, 2010 |- | colspan="6" align="left" | |- | 4 | "Vatos" | Johan Renck | Robert Kirkman | November 21st, 2010 |- | colspan="6" align="left" | |- | 5 | "Wildfire" | Ernest Dickerson | Glen Mazzara | November 28th, 2010 |- | colspan="6" align="left" | |- | 6 | "TS-19" | Guy Ferland | Adam Fierro & Frank Darabont | December 5th, 2010 |- | colspan="6" align="left" | |} See also External Links * * The Walking Dead at Wikipedia * The Walking Dead at AMC TV * The Walking Dead at TV.com Episode guides * The Walking Dead at TV Rage.com Episode guides References ---- Category:Walking Dead/Media Category:American Movie Classics Category:Circle of Confusion Category:TWD Productions LLC. Category:Valhalla Motion Pictures Category:Stargate Studios Category:Saturn Awards/Nominees Category:Saturn Awards/Winners Category:Saturn Awards/Best Television Presentation Category:Addy MAiller Category:Norman Reedus